Debarku masih sama, Mendambamu
by SxunMSo
Summary: Antara pergi dengan masa depan, atau kembali jatuh bersama masa kelam. Akakuro / Aokuro.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke

Fanfic by : Asafiana

 **Debarku masih sama, mendambamu.**

 _Katakan Tetsuya, apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Tidakkah hatimu masih menyimpan rasa "itu" ?_

-Akashi seijurou

 _Itu tidak benar Akashi-kun, hatiku telah berpaling. Percayalah_

-Kuroko Tetsuya

Cast :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

GOM

Setiap chapter akan bertambah karakternya .

Genre :

Friendship

Hurt / Comfort

BoyxBoy/Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Rated : T bisa juga M

Pair :

Akakuro

Aokuro

Haremkuro

I . PERTEMUAN KEMBALI

Tetsuya POV

Sebenarnya, aku masih sangat mencintai Akashi-kun, aku hanya kalian tahu, tidak ingin menyakiti Aomine-kun yang sangat mencintaiku.

Awalnya aku tidak menyadari perasaan Aomine-kun, sampai di sore hari bulan juli, tahun petama kami kuliah, dan pada saat musim gugur, Aomine-kun menyatakanya padaku. Aku terkejut tapi aku tidak memperlihatkanya, tentu saja. Aku memang lebih suka tidak memperlihatkanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, dan kemudian Aomine-kun memelukku. Hei ini hangat dan ini nyaman, aku tak tahu.

.

.

.

Aomine-kun itu teman sejak kecil, kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama, sampai pada ahirnya kami berpisah saat SMA, dia berkata bahwa dia ingin mencoba mencari pengalaman dengan bersekolah di luar kota, tapi pada ahirnya kami bertemu kembali di Universitas, tetapi beda Fakultas.

Aomine-kun seseorang yang bertangung jawab, sangat mesum, tipe cuek yang peduli pada diri sendiri, dan hei meskipun Aomine-kun itu banyak kurangnya, Lagi-lagi aku sangat nyaman dekat denganya, tapi alasan sebenarnya saat kami berpisah saat SMA adalah Akashi-kun.

Aku berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun pada saat kelas 3 SMP, pada waktu itu tentu saja aku tidak menyadari tentang perasaan Aomine-kun, tapi berkali-kali kudapati Aomine-kun tengah melamun dan raut wajahnya suram, tak waktu itu tentu saja aku tidak tahu, tapi kutebak dia sangat patah hati, hingga membuatnya demam. Aku berkunjung untuk melihat keadaanya, saat itu dia tengah terbaring di ranjang, tubuhnya sangat panas, dia demam tinggi, tubuhnya terbungkus selimut dan orangtua Aomine-kun sedang bekerja, tentu saja dia sangat membutuhkan sahabatnya seperti sekarang, aku sangat khawatir kenapa tiba tiba Aomine-kun bisa demam seperti ini?, tapi tiba-tiba dia memeluk ku.

"Sebentar saja Tetsu, aku ingin memeluk mu."

Aku terdiam, membiarkan aomine-kun memeluk ku sampai dia tertidur, yang kulihat wajah tidurnya sangat damai, aku benar benar menikmati "mari lihat wajah aomine-kun saat tidur", tapi kemudian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan sangat berat hati aku harus meninggalkan Aomine-kun yang sedang tidur, karena Akashi-kun menelfonku, dia berkata ingin bertemu saat ini juga, sebenarnya aku juga sudah bilang jika aku masih menjaga Aomine-kun, tapi tetap saja Akashi-kun sepertinya sangat membutuhkanku. Jujur saja aku sangat tidak tega meninggalkan Aomine-kun yang demam tinggi, dia sedang sakit, orang tuanya bekerja. Well, tentu saja dia sangat membutuhkanku untuk menjaganya.

Tetapi Akashi-kun juga membutuhkanku, maka akhirnya aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Aomine-kun. Aku mengusap surai biru nya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Maafkan aku Aomine-kun, tetapi sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu."

Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian pergi untuk bertemu dengan Akashi-kun.

Author POV

tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Aomine masih terjaga dan mendengar semuanya, setelah kepergian Tetsuya dia hanya mampu tersenyum pahit, Aomine kecewa sebenarnya. Tetapi bisa apa dia? Dia merasa tidak berhak untuk kecewa, Tetsuya itu pacarnya Akashi. Jadi apa yang dia pikirkan untuk berhak kecewa?

Dan dia memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ayolah coba kita lihat dari posisi Tetsuya, Pacarmu menelfonmu dan dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu karena membutuhkanmu, tentu saja kau akan menemuinya bukan? .

Tetsuya POV

Setelah Aomine-kun sembuh, kelihatanya dia segera bersekolah lagi dan kudapati sikapnya kembali.

Sebagai sahabatnya aku senang sekali ketika dia tidak merasa murung lagi.

Tapi pada akhirnya kami berpisah sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama selalu di sekolah yang sama.

Kurasa ini memang agak sedikit aneh, tapi aku merasa kesepian.

.

.

.

Kupikir aku dan Aomine-kun akan berpisah selamanya, tetapi ternyata tidak, kami bertemu kembali di Universitas, saat itu aku tak sengaja berpapasan denganya di gerbang depan tempat kami berkuliah.

Dan hey ini sangat canggung! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kelas dan berpikir untuk cepat cepat pulang karena hari ini sangat melelahkan, tetapi tiba tiba saja Aomine-kun memanggilku

"Tetsu!"

Aku berhenti, siapa yang berani menghalangi niatku sih ?! tapi tentu saja aku akan bersikap sopan, maka dengan sangat berat hati aku berbalik.

Dibelakangku, Aomine-kun sedang melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum padaku, dia terlihat sangat senang dan lalu kemudian aku menghampirinya.

"Aomine-kun sudah lama sekali, Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" Yo! Tetsu, ini sungguh suatu kebetulan. Ngomong-ngomong kau kuliah disini?"

"Aomine-kun masih sama, aku kan yang tanya duluan. Kenapa malah tanya juga?" aku tertawa, aku senang sekali melihat Aomine-kun

"Hey hey tetsu.. Kau masih saja tetap cantik. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja ! hei tunggu dulu, apakah aku yang terlalu tinggi atau kau yang bertambah pendek tetsu?" dia memainkan alisnya !

"Aomine-kun selalu saja menggodaku! Tentu saja Aomine-kun yang bertambah tinggi. Dan aku benci mengatakan ini tapi perbedaan tinggi kita jadi semakin jauh! Astaga."

"Tetsu, kau ini lucu. Bukankah ini bagus? Kau jadi makin tambah pendek, tapi tetap saja kok kau masih imut, dan hey! Jangan cemberut gituuu nanti kucium loh!"

"Cium pohon saja sana," aku mendengus, lalu meninggalkan Aomine-kun

"Tetsuuu, jangan marah dong, Bahkan kita baru saja bertemu setelah 3 tahun!"

Aku berhenti, lalu berbalik untuk berbicara pada Aomine-kun

"Wajar aku marah padamu, Aomine-kun. Dengar, teman macam apa yang tidak menghubunggi selama 3 tahun? Bahkan surat sekalipun?"

"Baiklah, ini mungkin memang salahku, tapi hey dengar aku mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk itu! Mati-matian aku tidak menghubungimu."

"Tapi, apa alasanya Aomine-kun?, aku benar benar ingin tahu."

"Jadi, aku pasti akan memberitahumu. Tapi tidak sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat dan kita baru saja bertemu, kenapa kita tidak mampir saja kerumahmu?"

Aku menghela nafas, mungkin ini memang bukan saatnya aku mengetahuinya.

"baiklah, aku akanj bersabar menunggu kapanpun kau siap Aomine-kun, itu juga bukan ide buruk. Mari mampir ke tempat tinggalku."

Tiba tiba saja Aomine-kun menepuk nepuk kepalaku,

"Hey bersabarlah, aku pasti akan memberitahumu alasanya" dia tersenyum.

TBC

Author Note.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, komentar dan kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi jangan lupa Review nya :)) heheh.


	2. Debarku masih sama, Mendambamu

Kuroko no Basuke

Fanfic by : Asafiana

 **Debarku masih sama, mendambamu.**

 _Katakan Tetsuya, apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Tidakkah hatimu masih menyimpan rasa "itu" ?_

-Akashi seijurou

 _Itu tidak benar Akashi-kun, hatiku telah berpaling. Percayalah_

-Kuroko Tetsuya

Cast :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

GOM

Setiap chapter akan bertambah karakternya .

Genre :

Friendship

Hurt / Comfort

BoyxBoy/Shonen-Ai/Yaoi

Rated : T bisa juga M

Pair :

Akakuro

Aokuro

Haremkuro

2 . MASA LALU

Tempat tinggalku tidaklah jauh dari kampus sebenarnya, hanya saja ini terasa sangat lama.

Aku dan Aomine-kun berjalan dalam diam. Suasana canggung benar benar menguasai kami, setelah pembicaraan "itu" aku hanya ingin diam. Hingga Aomine-kun membuka pembicaraan

" Apakah kau selalu berjalan kaki Tetsu?"

" Begitulah Aomine-kun"

" Well, dan apakah kau selalu diperhatikan pria-pria dipinggir jalan ini?"

" Eh, mana kutahu Aomine-kun. Aku jarang sekali memperhatikan sekitar, dan oh ya hampir saja aku lupa. Aku ingin kita mampir ke Cafe Majiba itu Aomine-kun"

Aomine mengernyit heran " Apakah kau punya janji dengan seseorang,Ttetsu?"

Tetsuya tersenyum " Tidak Aomine-kun, hanya saja aku ingin membeli Vanilla Milkshake disitu~"

" Hahaha, astaga jadi kau masih suka Vanilla Milkshake itu?"

" Apakah ada masalah dengan itu Aomine-kun?"

"tidak Tetsu, hanya saja itu mengingatkanku saat kita masih Smp. Waktu itu aku yang pertama kali mengenalkanmu dengan Vanilla Milkshake mu itu. Kau ingat?"

Tetsuya memutar kembali otaknya saat dia pertama kali mengenal vanilla milkshake

FLASHBACK START

.

.

" Yo Tetsu, pulang sekolah ada acara?"

Saat itu jam istirahat, Aomine yang duduk disebelah bangku Tetsuya bermalas malasan, (baca : tidur)

" Kupikir aku tidak ada acara apapun Aomine-kun"

" Baiklah, .aku."

" Memangnya mau kemana ? tumben sekali mengajaku jalan keluar?"

" Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin jalan jalan. Kita butuh refreshing tau !"

" Tenang saja Aomine-kun, selama kau membayar jajanku saat kita jalan-jalan nanti aku akan ikut kok"

" Kau ini, baiklah jajanmu biar aku yang tanggung"

" Ahh, indahnya dijajanin Aomine-kun,"

" Apapun untukmu Tetsu *wink* "

Tetsuya merinding " Barusan, kau melakukan apa Aomine-kun?

" Tentu saja aku sedang menggodamu! Dasar tidak peka !" Aomine yang kesal pun ahirnya tertidur kembali.

Sedangkan Tetsuya kembali melakukan kegiatanya, yaitu memakan Bekalnya yang dibuatnya susah payah dari pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Sfx : Bel pulang Sekolah *Kriiiiiiiing*

Aomine yang mendengar hal itu lantas memasang wajah gembira, dia sangat tidak sabar untuk Pulang.

" Yo Tetsu, jadi kan kita jalan jalan?"

" Tentu saja jadi, aku kan dapat jajan gratis. Harus jadi Aomine-kun"

"Well terserahmu Tetsu, ayo berangkat !"

.

.

Cuacanya sangat mendukung, Aomine dan Tetsuya berjalan beriringan di tengah kota, menikmati ramainya kota kala Jam jam orang bekerja, Anak sekolahan pulang.

Aomine berhenti disuatu tempat, ternyata itu adalah sebuah cafe bernama Majiba

Cafe itu tidak tergolong mahal juga murah, tetapi Ramai sekali pembelinya. Aomine dan Tetsuya ahirnya mengantri panjang, sambil mengantri mereka membunuh kebosanan dengan mengobrol .

" Hey Tetsuya, kau mau pesan apa?"

" Hmmm, aku tidak tahu Aomine-kun soalnya aku tidak pernah kesini"

" Benar juga, Hmmmm" Aomine berpikir, mungkin sedang ingin merekomendasikan sesuatu untuk Tetsuya

" Bagaimana Aomine-kun? Aku ngga tahu nih harus pesen apa"

" Hmm yah, aku tidak tahu juga sebenarnya tapi saranku kenapa kau tidak mencoba Vanilla Milkshake?"

" Hmm, Vanilla Milkshake? Kedengaranya enak. Baiklah aku akan memesan itu, bagaiman denganmu Aomine-kun?"

"Aku akan memesan Mocchiato saja "

"Baiklah, lalu apalagi?"

" Kenapa kau tanya tanya seperti pelayanya Tetsu?"

" Astaga Aomine-kun aku seriussss"

" Wkwk baik baik, aku itu saja. Kau tidak pesan makanan?"

" Mungkin tidak, aku masih kenyang"

Antri cukup lama, ahirnya mereka mendapat giliran. Mereka memesan 1 Vanilla Milkshake dan 1 Mocchiato. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka ingin bersantai sembari mengistirahatkan kaki yang pegal karena berjalan dan antri yang bisa dibilang menguras separuh tenaga mereka.

Tetapi saat melihat sekeliling Cafe, ternyata semua tempat duduknya sudah penuh, mendesah kecewa mereka hampir putus asa, Sampai pada ahirnya mereka menemukan spot di dekat jendela yang hanya ditempati satu orang. Dan kebetulan sepertinya Anak sekolah mereka karena mengenakan seragam yang sama. Dengan peperangan batin ahirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk mengikis Malu nya hanya sekedar untuk mendapat tempat duduk.

" Yeah, permisi" Aomine mencoba bersikap sopan

Merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara, anak itupun menoleh, dia mempunyai aura yang sangat _regal_ , surainya bewarna merah darah dan matanya, well belang seperti kucing.

" Ya, ada apa?" suaranya baritone, terlihat tegas. Sebenarnya Aomine gugup entah untuk alasan apa

" Well, keberatan jika aku dan temanku bergabung? Meja lain sudah penuh dan aku melihatmu sendiri juga sepertinya kita satu sekolah."

Matanya menatap tajam kearah Aomine

" Apakah kau tadi bilang bersama temanmu?, aku tidak melihatnya"

" Hallo, aku temanya " padahal kuroko berdiri di samping Aomine sejak tadi tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak menyadarinya, jadi dia sedikit kaget saat tiba tiba melihatnya muncul disamping Aomine

" Aku tidak melihatmu tadi" anak itu menyelidik sambil memamerkan seringainya, Aomine tidak suka ini, Sepertinya Anak ini tertarik pada tetsuya

" Aku sudah berdiri disini sejak tadi, "

" Begitu? Wah Menarik, kau mempunyai hawa keberadaan yan sangat spesial. Oh ya jadi kuperbolehkan kalian bergabung bersamaku"

Apa mungkin dia baik? Sepertinya begitu, batin Aomine dan Tetsuya

" Trims. ah ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku Namaku Aomine Daiki dan ini temanku Kuroko Tetsuya kami satu sekolah denganmu di Teiko Junior High School, tapi mungkin kita dikelas berbeda? Aku dan tetsu berada di kelas 3/C" Aomine memulai perbincangan dengan topik yang santai karena dia sudah lelah.

" Aku Akashi Seijurou, berada dikelas 3/A"

" Oh begitu rupanya, pantas saja aku seperti tidak pernah melihatmu Akashi-kun ternyata kita berbeda kelas"

" tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu Tetsuya, apakah kau sering mengunjungi perpustakaan?"

Aomine jadi makin dongkol saja, masalahnya Akashi ini baru kenal sudah berani manggil nama kecil Tetsuya, ditambah lagi dia di kacangin

" Benar, Akashi-kun aku sering sekali mengunjungi perpustakaan bagaiman bisa kau tahu?"

" Tentu saja, saat seseorang ingin pergi ke perpustakan pasti mereka akan melewati kelasku, jadi mungkin aku sering melihatmu lewat ?"

" benar juga, mungkin saja"

Pada ahirnya mereka menikmati pesanan masing-masing. Tanpa disangka, Tesuya sangat ketagihan Vanilla Milkshake. Bahkan dia sampai memesan lagi hingga membuat dua orang lainya tersenyum. Jujur saja alasan Aomine mengajak keluar Tetsuya adalah untuk berduaan, Aomine memang menyukai tetsuya, dari dulu malah tapi dasar memang tetsuya ini bukan tipe seseorang yang peka jadi yang bisa Aomine lakukan saat itu adalah menunggu.

Tanpa tahu bahwa mungkin kedepanya hubungan Akashi Seiurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya akan berkembang .

.

.

FLASHBACK END

" Benar Aomine-kun aku ingat sekali, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa alasan mengapa kau mengajaku keluar pada saat itu adalah untuk hmm "

Aomine kaget, hah? Tetsuya tahu alasanya?

" Benarkah kau tahu alasanya?"

" Tentu saja, kau ingin aku mengantarmu membeli majalah Mai-chan porno mu itu kan?!"

Aomine tersenyum pahit , ah tentu saja Tetsuya tidak akan mengerti. " Ah, baiklah aku ketahuan. Maafkan aku Tetsu aku melakukan itu juga untuk kebaikanmu"

" Yah aku tidak percaya kalu itu menyangkut majalah nista itu"

" Tetsu ayolah, itu sudah lama bukan? Kenapa sih marah pada hal hal yang sudah terjadi? Apakah kau sedang pms ?" Aomine ingin mencairkan suasana kembali

" Aku lelaki Aomine-kun, tentu saja aku tidak pms dan lagi tentu saja aku marah padamu karena sudah membodohiku hmph"

" Tetsu`jangan marah lagiii bagaimana kalu aku yang belikan kau Vanilla Milkshake sebagai permintaan maafku?"

" Hmm bagaimana ya"

" Ayolah Tetsuuuu aku tau kau tidak bisak menolak Vanilla Milkshake"

" Kata siapa? Tapi baiklah belikan aku Vanilla Milkshkae jumbo !"

" Aish baiklah Vanilla Milkshake Jumbo!"

Pada ahirnya berkuranglah jatah bualanan Aomine. Tanpa tahu bahwa hanya satu bagian dari masalalu dapat membuka goresan dihati masing masing, Kuroko tahu benar bahwa Aomine menyukainya bahkan sampai sekarang.

Dan Aomine juga tahu bahwa yang ada dihati Kuroko hanyalah Akashi Seijurou. Mereka merasakan goresan itu, tetapi sama sama tidak ingin menceritakanya karena, Akan menambah luka itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, komentar dan kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi jangan lupa Review nya :)) heheh.

Akashi Airin : sudah ada chapter 2 nya :3

Terimaksih sudah membaca dan comment ya ! hehe


End file.
